


【GGAD】末夏回音 Summer Echoes 回音篇

by MsSunless



Series: 末夏回音 Summer Echoes [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 末夏篇HE后续





	1. 葬礼

阿不思把自己在房间里关了三天。阿不福思只能看到猫头鹰飞进飞出，但是到饭点的时候，餐桌上又总是有食物。  
他有好几次都想去敲门问一问哥哥，他自己有没有吃东西，但手总是会被门弹回来。在收到猫头鹰给他的信时，阿不福思彻底放弃了。  
信上只有一句话：葬礼在一周后。  
阿不思告诉自己不能再哭了，虽然他还是能在难受的间隙把该做的事情都妥善地处理好。  
“阿尔爱哭鬼。”盖勒特的声音总是回荡着。烦躁起来时他会狠狠地揪自己的头发，方才发觉两个月没剪，已经快赶上盖勒特头发的长度了。  
又是盖勒特。他越是不想触碰这个名字就越难以忘记它。  
为什么人不能对自己实行大脑封闭术呢？  
阿不思站起来，走到窗前，手插进了裤兜。有个东西在里面，是熄灯器。  
“以后我要是不在你身边，你可以用它来找我。”盖勒特的声音提醒他。  
阿不思犹豫了一下，还是按下了小按钮。  
光球冒了出来，给阿不思指引了一个方向。他已经走远了，当然，他是自由的飞鸟。  
阿不思预备把熄灯器收起来时，看见它侧面出现了一行小字：珍宝在何处，心也在何处。  
不能、不能再哭了，阿不思警告自己。他把魔杖尖端对准了太阳穴，紧抿了一下嘴唇，然后抽出一缕记忆，装进一个小玻璃瓶里。  
他感到轻松了许多，但心里空出了一大块。

葬礼那天，村子里为数不多与邓布利多家有交情的巫师家庭出席了。阿利安娜和母亲合葬在原来那个墓穴中。最后一抔土填上后，阿不思在墓碑前站了一会儿，然后举起魔杖在碑上刻下了熄灯器侧面的字样作为墓志铭。  
算是一种纪念吧，让它就此沉睡。阿不思今生即便再回戈德里克山谷，也不会久留。  
阿不福思一直在注意他。他们仍然没有说过话，阿不福思知道自己也有责任——甚至是主要责任——但是哥哥甚至都懒得质问和怪罪他。在这种时刻，亲人的葬礼上，他居然也只是彬彬有礼地接待来客，有条不紊地走着程序，仿佛下葬的是一个无关的人。  
那面具依然戴在那里。阿不福思脑袋一热，冲上去一拳重重地打在阿不思鼻子上。  
有东西碎裂的声音，阿不思听到了，但肯定不是他的心——他的心早已是空壳。  
人群中有人发出惊呼，阿不思没有在意，也没有擦拭满脸的血。他朝墓碑深深鞠了一躬，转身就要离开。  
“喂！”阿不福思失望到了极致，一个正常人，能不还手吗？  
他想要上去追问，但被两个陌生人拦住了。  
“初次见面，阿不福思·邓布利多先生，我是怀斯特·尤尼安，之前给您写过信。”其中一人说道，礼貌地点了点头。  
“噢，是你。”阿不福思冷冷地说，“你要来收我的魔杖是吧？拿去。”  
他随便掏出魔杖往来人身上一丢。  
但对方把魔杖还给了他。  
“怪我没有说清楚。”尤尼安微笑着，“我们是来护送您去霍格沃茨报到的。这位是布莱恩·桑特。”边上高个子严肃脸男巫微微点了下颌。  
“请您立即收拾行李。”桑特公事公办地说。  
真是怪事。阿不福思朝家的方向望去，哥哥已经走远了。  
他们内心的距离也越来越远了。  
行李箱依然原封不动地在门厅里。阿不福思预计自己依然碰不到箱子，正想去找阿不思解除咒语，发现那两个魔法部官员已经帮他提上了行李。  
“等我一分钟。”阿不福思嘟哝了一声，飞快地跑上楼。  
阿不思的房门没有关。  
阿不福思见到哥哥缩在书桌前的椅子上，盯着桌上一个充满白色物质的小玻璃瓶目不转睛。他的鼻子清理过，但仍然是歪的。  
“我说，我去上学了。”他试图打开话题，试图得到一个告别，哪怕只是“再见”两个字。  
但什么都没有。阿不思像一具没有灵魂的躯壳静止在那里，眼睛甚至都不眨。  
“邓布利多先生，请您抓紧。”桑特的声音从底下传上来。  
“我知道啦！”阿不福思匆匆下楼。直到阿不思消失在他视线中，都没有回过头来看一眼。  
或许，会是永别？阿不福思重重地踩着楼梯。  
但他错了。在当天霍格沃茨的晚餐席上，他看见他哥哥出现在教师座位，穿着旧式西装三件套，正和别的教授们握手，谈笑风生。他的鼻子都跟今天上午之前没有两样。  
真是见了鬼了。


	2. 教授

五天前，阿不思进入校长办公室的时候，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克正在皱着眉头看一些公文。  
阿不思安静地等了一会儿。布莱克校长抬头瞄到了他，又马上低下头去。  
“阿不思，我说过很多回啦，学生要搞活动什么的你自己做主就好了……”他挥了挥手示意他可以离开，突然想起了什么，“不对，你好像已经毕业了？”  
校长放下手上的羊皮纸，交叉起手指，等着他说明来意。  
“是的，教授。”阿不思上前一步，“事实上，有件事情想拜托您。我弟弟——阿不福思，他今年是O.W.L.s年。您知道，他为了考试而烦心，总想着多准备准备，所以一下子急忘了就在家里练习了一个昏迷咒。我向您保证这绝对是个误会，但是魔法部寄来了让他停学的信。我在想，您能不能……”  
“魔法部？魔法部管得可真宽。”不等他说完，校长就自顾抱怨上了，“如果只是击昏了个什么东西就要开除，那真是笑话！话说回来，他击昏了什么？”  
“……我。”  
“哈！那他也算个奇才了！”这位来自斯莱特林的校长好像对此事件并没觉得有大碍，“我给魔法部写封信就行，只是要麻烦你带去猫头鹰棚屋。”  
“真是太感谢您啦！”阿不思没想到事情这么顺利，“只是这样就可以了吗？”  
“噢，当然不是了。”校长轻轻笑了笑。  
“您说。”阿不思准备接受任何条件。  
“虽然让阿不福思继续上学，但是得保证他不会在走廊里随便击昏同学什么的。据我所知，你现在是他的监护人。”布莱克的眼睛锐利地看着他。  
“您说的没错。”阿不思的眼神稍微偏离了一下，又继续迎着校长。  
“所以我需要你在这里好好行使监护权。”他意味深长地看了阿不思一眼。  
阿不思的心跳动了一下。  
“要怎么做？”  
“是啊是啊，”布莱克向后靠到椅背上，一副无奈的样子，“老米尔斯总跟我抱怨他上了年纪，手脚打颤。你瞧，我得关怀同事不是？让他带一群十几岁小孩儿去冷水里跟格林迪洛对抗的确太残忍了……简而言之，我们缺一位黑魔法防御术实践部分的教师。”  
然而阿不思听到一半就愣住了。他此前从没觉得格林迪洛和格林德沃发音这么像。  
“阿不思？”校长伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“噢，当然，那真是太好了！”阿不思赶紧说。这世间没有什么比霍格沃茨更好的去处了。  
“很好。”校长开始写信了，“撤销开除……教职申请报告……魔法部的破程序总是那么多。对了，你回来可以顺便带带新的学生会主席吗？他们很听话是真的，但是什么事情都来问我。你知道，我对学生事务实在是一团糟……”  
阿不思有些恍惚。这位崇尚血统和魔法力量的校长，他的风格、对魔法部的态度，总觉得惊人的熟悉。  
“当然了，先生。”阿不思喃喃地回答。  
阿不思带着给魔法部的信离开办公室后，布莱克校长也松了一口气。  
“要演这一出戏可真不容易啊，老朋友。”他自言自语着，把压在文件底下、来自巴希达·巴沙特的信收到抽屉里。

黑魔法防御术一下子成为了全校学生最喜欢的课，或许只有阿不福思除外。  
“今年对你们来说很特别，也很重要。”五年级的课上，阿不思简单地开场。学生们都聚精会神地听着，只有阿不福思趴在最后一排看向别处。  
“你们会需要使用一些简单的对抗咒语去对付魔法生物，比如说，昏迷咒。”  
阿不福思稍微动了一下。  
“邓布利多先生。”阿不思说。前排的学生们都愣住了，然后齐刷刷地回头看向了阿不福思，看得他脸上发烧。  
阿不福思不情不愿地站了起来。  
“可以请你来做一个示范吗？”  
“我？”阿不福思感到难以置信。这是他们自从上次意外以来首次对话。  
阿不思冲他招招手。  
他慢慢挪上讲台，接受着周围同学艳羡的目光——他们准以为他和他哥哥关系好得不得了吧。  
“别紧张。”阿不思微笑了一下。  
阿不福思深呼吸了两下。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
在全班同学的惊呼下，阿不思飞了出去。但是他很优雅地靠在一堆事先准备好的软垫上，然后轻盈地落地。  
“很不错，”阿不思点点头，“除了我没有真的昏过去。”  
学生们笑着，鼓起了掌，阿不福思脸有些红。  
下一堂是三年级的课，博格特。  
“咒语是‘滑稽滑稽’。”阿不思耐心地慢慢指导他们。  
“滑稽滑稽……”底下的小毛头们发出窸窣的练习念咒的声音。  
“准备好——开始！”  
课堂在紧张有趣的氛围中进行得很顺利，大家都觉得课下得太早了，依依不舍地与年轻的教师告别。  
“邓布利多……教授？”一个拉文克劳学生等大家都走了，忸怩地跑上来问。她好像一下子没调整好该怎么称呼。  
“怎么了？”阿不思温柔地说。  
“我可以看看博格特在您面前是什么样的吗？”  
“噢，当然。”  
阿不思沉着地站在柜子前。博格特开始思考，并有所动作。  
它变成了一团黑雾。  
“教授，那是什么？”学生小声地问。  
“无知的黑暗。滑稽滑稽！”阿不思用力一抖手。  
黑雾迅速地压缩变形，然后变成了一朵蓝色的小火苗，在快乐地舞动着。  
“哇！”学生惊叹道，“那这又是……？”  
“知识的火光。”阿不思微笑着。  
她满足地走了。阿不思开始收拾空荡的教室。他其实挺希望课能一直上下去，这样他就不用面对自己了。  
他迎来了另一个客人。  
“你今天怎么了？”阿不福思倚在教室门上，没有看他。  
“什么怎么了，跟你说话吗？”阿不思轻轻笑着。  
他还是能看穿他，真叫人不爽。  
“我一直忽视你了，”阿不思继续说，眼睛望着窗外，“但这方面我很笨。我试图找一个方法，让你能放过你自己。”  
“但是你没放过你自己。”阿不福思尖刻地指出，“你的博格特。”  
阿不思看着远方，没有说话。  
“你没必要把自己关在这里，”阿不福思大声说着，“你完全可以去找……”  
“我喜欢这里，我喜欢教课。”阿不思打断他，并且终于直视了他的眼睛，“霍格沃茨是我唯一的家。”  
“那你……”阿不福思顿了一下，“或许偶尔可以去一下公共休息室。”  
“谢谢。”阿不思感激地笑了笑。

远方的某处，盖勒特正在野地里的帐篷外喝茶。在荒郊野外，猫头鹰送报纸总会要慢一些。  
今天的《预言家日报》还是很无趣。他随意地翻着，突然，在教育版看到一张熟悉的面孔。  
“即日起，霍格沃茨魔法学校将聘用阿不思·邓布利多为黑魔法防御术实践教师。”  
盖勒特马上把那一小块公告剪下来，连同照片。  
“阿尔呀，阿尔，”他举着小报，“你的表情就先不谈，这个衣品怎么又回去了呢？”  
他得加紧手头上的计划了，不然，阿不思迟早有一天会穿回可耻的袍子。


	3. 来客

在霍格沃茨的时光总是过得飞快，阿不思在教课上得心应手，也得益于这一学年，除了新生，所有人都认识他。  
但是有谁能不喜欢他呢？他博学儒雅、风度翩翩，也不失幽默，比学生时期更添一分成熟的魅力，却不给人隔阂的感觉。周末他会花一些时间待在格兰芬多休息室里，通过他的宿舍的壁炉过去，大家仍亲切地叫他“阿不思”。  
关于年轻的邓布利多教授究竟有没有意中人这个话题在学生之间经久不衰。由于迟迟没有确切的消息，许多高年级女生也会大胆地在实践报告的边边角角画一些小图案表达心意，或者直接在节日送他礼物，只是阿不思从来没有回应罢了。  
为此，阿不思挺感激全校的画像都不约而同地为他保守了秘密。除了有一次，万圣节晚宴之后，一个男巫画像喝醉了酒，正打着嗝，朦朦胧胧看到阿不思经过走廊，便打了个招呼：“邓布利多！你那漂亮的朋友呢？要不要一起来喝一杯！”  
旁边画像的女士赶紧打断了他，男巫一个酒醒，自觉失言。  
阿不思只是微微点头朝他致意，然后离开了。

霍格沃茨下起了雪，这说明离圣诞不远了。  
“嗨，阿不思！”一个五年级的韦斯莱跑到公共休息室阿不思的专座边上，“假期你有什么安排吗？”  
“在学校留着吧，毕竟有些不回家的学生需要照看。”这是一个借口。  
“噢，那太遗憾了。”他有些懊丧，“本来你可以去我家做客，我哥哥挺想和你叙叙旧。”  
“雷吗？”阿不思心里咯噔一下，这个麻烦精，远离他是个明智的选择。  
韦斯莱点点头。  
“我会给你带妈妈烤的牛肉饼回来的！不过你得在假期结束前三天写信提醒我。”  
“我会的。”阿不思笑着点头。

平安夜终于到来了，整个城堡洋溢着节日的气息。  
阿不思又收到了许多礼物和贺卡，他都没拆，堆在宿舍的一角。毕竟有一整晚要独自度过，他得给自己找些事情做。  
晚餐很丰盛，但留下来享用的人不多。阿不福思是其中一个，只是他早早吃完离开了。  
虽然几个月以来，他们的关系缓和了许多，但依然同时认为，称兄道弟是件很虚伪的事。  
最后一个学生走了，一瞬间，四张长桌上的食物和餐具消失了。礼堂冷清了下来。阿不思朝天花板挥了挥魔杖，撤下了悬浮的蜡烛，换成静静下着雪的夜空。他在礼堂中站了一会儿，终于迈开步子向宿舍走去。  
门口又有一个礼物盒。  
“祝亲爱的阿不思圣诞快乐！”附着的贺卡写道。  
他没见过这字迹，肯定不是哪个学生的，但意外觉得这个名字的写法和自己很像。  
会是他吗……阿不思闪过了这个念头，但马上打消了。他一辈子，都不会忘记那种狂放的、像是要飞起来的字体。阿不思失声笑了笑。  
这份礼物引起了他的好奇，所以他打算第一个拆。  
包装纸下面，是一个糖果盒子，里面是柠檬雪宝。  
阿不思的心跳停止了。  
他将盒子放到床头柜上，手端着的话，会太沉。阿不思缩到床头，犹豫着，还是伸手拿了一颗糖。金黄色，甜美，又带一点点酸，这几个月他都没再碰这熟悉的味道。眼泪还是不争气地下来了，阿不思收起双腿，把头埋在膝盖里，默默品味着糖果和泪水混合的味道。  
他被枕头下什么东西硌到了，是熄灯器。  
阿不思苦笑一下。他太胆怯了，这些时日来，他只敢时不时用熄灯器确认一下那个人的方位，然后在脑海里描绘一张地图，看看他前行的路线。前不久，他看到他在戈德里克山谷附近，还震惊了一下；但转念一想，他的姑婆住在那里，前去看望似乎也没什么不妥。  
今夜，那个少年会在哪里呢？  
阿不思吸了吸鼻子，拿起熄灯器，娴熟地按了下去。  
光球给了他一个答案，阿不思立刻警觉地跳了起来，抓起了魔杖。  
他屏着呼吸，仔细审视着这个不大的房间。  
“终了结束。”他举着魔杖转了一个圈，让咒语遍及每个角落。  
门边不远出现了一个身影。阿不思一个趔趄不得不扶着桌子——  
盖勒特·格林德沃活生生地站在他面前，带着那种标志性的、快乐的笑容。  
即使他努力填满自己的日程，即使他抽出自己的记忆，却还是从没能忘记的样子。  
阿不思有千言万语涌起，堵在嘴边，不知道用何开场。而少年只是打量着他，没有先开口的意思。  
良久，他无力地扬了扬熄灯器。  
“你在这儿。”  
“显然，我知道门路。”盖勒特轻轻笑了起来。  
没错，蜂蜜公爵的密道。  
“所以，这盒糖是你……？”阿不思指了指那盒柠檬雪宝。  
盖勒特却摇头。阿不思心里一沉。但他明明才确认过字迹的，为什么此时又失望呢？  
“她送的。”盖勒特神秘兮兮的，然后抬手拍了拍他边上某个不存在的东西。  
“是时候了。”他侧目对着一团空气温柔地说。  
阿不思还没明白状况，却看见那里凭空出现了一只手，像是掀开一道不存在的帘子，帘子里走出一个人——  
“阿不思哥哥，圣诞快乐！”  
阿不思跌坐到了椅子上，大口喘着气。这不是真的。  
“阿利……安娜？”他半晌才敢回头去看。阿利安娜笑盈盈地望着他，不是幻象，不是幽灵。  
“你看，”盖勒特凑到阿利安娜耳边说，“我就说他会是这个反应。”  
阿利安娜咯咯地笑起来。  
“所以这到底是怎么回事？”阿不思仍在震惊中。  
盖勒特扬起了左手，中指上有一枚镶着黑色菱形石头的戒指。  
“复活石。”他得意地说。  
“你得到了！”阿不思惊叫出声，“可是复活石并不能真正带回……”  
盖勒特没有理会他的反应。  
“老魔杖。”他右手掏出一根接骨木魔杖。  
阿利安娜递给他她刚脱下来的、质感像流水的斗篷。  
“隐形衣。”  
阿不思只能瞪着眼睛看他表演。  
“请叫我盖勒特·死神的主人·格林德沃。”


	4. 生死

盖勒特从戈德里克山谷离开后，立即踏上了搜集圣器的道路。根据收集的资料和右眼时不时地提示，他估计不会花上太久；毕竟，他离开的时候已经把隐形衣拿到手了。  
“不懂你这么着急忙慌是要干嘛，”右眼在盖勒特东奔西走的时候总是会来拖一下后腿，“你都帮他弄到一份教职了，还要这么劳神费力。”  
盖勒特不理它，反而去摸了摸血誓瓶。它像是在病着，不爱说话，温度倒是稍稍回来一点。  
十二月初，所有道具准备齐全。盖勒特戴上复活石戒指，披上隐形衣，掏出老魔杖。  
“感觉真不错。”右眼满意地说。  
“我知道。”盖勒特轻轻哼了一声。  
用老魔杖幻影移形真是过瘾，完全没有晃动或者眩晕。盖勒特在邓布利多母女的墓前停下了旋转。  
“珍宝在何处，心也在何处。”他读出了那个墓志铭，为阿不思选了这句话感到有些意外。  
这时候，墓碑打开了，像是一道门缝，透出银白色的光。  
盖勒特将隐形衣好好地扯了扯，然后大步走了进去。

一片空白，什么都没有，盖勒特甚至怀疑自己都不存在了。他漫无目的地走着，却也不觉得害怕，尽管他对出口在什么地方一无所知。  
渐渐有些轮廓出现了，好像是间屋子。没错，还有桌椅沙发什么的。盖勒特定了定神，这里是邓布利多家的客厅，只不过一切都是白色的。  
“你来了。”一个平和的声音响起来。  
盖勒特才注意到他斜对面坐着一个人，一个梳着发髻的中年女性。那张脸是如此熟悉。  
“您是坎德拉·邓布利多？”  
女人点点头。  
“你好，盖勒特。或者，我可以叫你盖尔吗？”她说话很温柔。  
“当然。”盖勒特答应着。不过他有种走错了门的感觉，毕竟他是来找阿利安娜的，但这里看上去没有别人。  
“恕我冒昧，夫人，其实我是来找……”  
“盖勒特哥哥！”阿利安娜从她母亲身后一下蹦出来。  
“哈，小淘气！”盖勒特闻声笑了起来，招呼她到自己这边来。  
小姑娘过来亲昵地抱住他的手臂，脸上没有一丝忧伤的神色。  
“你在这里倒是开心，”盖勒特假意嗔怪她，“你阿不思哥哥真是伤心坏啦！快跟我回去吧。”  
阿利安娜用力点点头，又回去扑向妈妈的怀抱。  
坎德拉抚摸着女儿的头，接着开口：“盖尔，有些事情我觉得你得知道。”  
“您说。”盖勒特绅士地立着，微微前倾了身子。  
“阿尔来我墓前说过话。”  
噢，是那一次，他骑着扫帚满山谷找隐形衣的时候。  
“他说：‘妈妈，您可能觉得我莽撞，毕竟我才刚满十八岁。但是，我觉得我找到了，我今生的归宿。我爱他，他是我的光和火焰。我多希望能带他来见见您啊，这样您就能够放心了。’”  
盖勒特的心颤动了。他感觉到血誓瓶也跟着跳动了起来。阿不思真的是这样说的吗？他低头抿起了嘴唇，握了一下拳头。  
“可是，一个母亲是自私的。”坎德拉继续说。  
盖勒特突然慌了神，猛地抬头。难道她不同意吗？她是不是在责怪自己伤了阿不思的心，没能救回阿利安娜，还是对阿不福思使用了钻心咒？  
他想要为自己辩解，但是不知从何开始。他只能傻傻地站着。  
坎德拉看着他，却笑了出来。  
“我是说，我是那么贪心，把一个阿尔交给你操心还不满足。”盖勒特闻言愣了一下。  
“盖尔，我想把我的孩子们都托付给你。”她带着些歉疚，又带着些期许。  
盖勒特哽住了。他倔强地把眼泪憋了回去，清了清嗓子。  
“也包括阿不福思吗？”  
“也包括阿不福思。”她笑着点点头，然后松开怀里的女儿，“好了，安娜，差不多该回去了。”  
阿利安娜乖巧地告别，然后拉住了盖勒特的手。  
坎德拉就要转身离去。  
“您不一起吗？”盖勒特脱口而出，“我认为我可以……”  
“当然，你做得到。”坎德拉停下来，回头说，“不过，我的归宿在下一程。”  
“再见了，妈妈。”阿利安娜挥了挥手，但是并不难过。  
“盖尔，如果你愿意，也可以叫我妈妈。”坎德拉最后说。  
这个陌生的词汇，对他来说太困难了。  
盖勒特嘴唇试图蠕动了几下，最终只是说出了“再见”。  
坎德拉朝他笑了笑，没有责怪的意思。然后她就消失了。  
盖勒特还愣在那里。  
“我们也走吧，盖勒特哥哥。”阿利安娜说。  
“噢，是啊，不过我得找找路……”他有些语无伦次。  
“没关系，我带你回去。”阿利安娜轻轻地笑。  
然后，他的视线就被白色充满，不得不闭上眼睛。当再次睁开的时候，他们回到了墓园。


	5. 重逢

阿不思听他们两人交替地讲完这段经过，惊讶得无以复加，以至于听他们讲到动情处都忘了落泪。  
盖勒特的口气就仿佛就是：“我随便找到了一个圣器……接着又找到了一个……先这样……再那样……然后遛了个弯儿就把阿利安娜带回来了。”  
阿利安娜的气色好极了，话也前所未有得多。阿不思有些恍惚，妹妹这个样子，又熟悉又陌生。她是健康活泼的，说话也和正常的少女无异，似乎跳过了中间的八年。她本就该是这样的……他向自己确认了许多次，这是自己的妹妹，而不是某个四年级的女学生。  
“阿利安娜……”阿不思打断了他们俩叽叽喳喳一唱一和，“你是怎么做到的？”  
盖勒特和阿利安娜停止了说话，互相对视着笑了笑。  
“她是个邓布利多。”盖勒特说，“每个邓布利多都是凤凰。”  
凤凰，涅槃重生的凤凰。  
“妈妈说她没有怪我。”阿利安娜过来牵住阿不思的手，“她也记挂你，阿不思哥哥。”  
阿不思用力地点点头，泣不成声，甚至得依靠妹妹拥抱着他，轻拍他的脊背。  
“安娜，或许你该先去看看哥哥？”阿不思努力平复着心情，“他现在在格兰芬多塔楼，我带你去。”  
“好的，阿不思哥哥。”阿利安娜乖巧地跟着他到了壁炉，然后在翠绿色的火苗中消失不见了。  
几分钟后阿不思回来，看到盖勒特正在把玩着熄灯器，让宿舍里的烛火一明一暗地闪烁着。  
“我很高兴你一直在用它。”盖勒特裹在黑色的大衣中，背对着他说。  
“你都知道了……”阿不思话音低落。这也没什么出乎意料的，盖勒特总能知道他想知道的事。  
盖勒特转了过来，轻轻地搭上阿不思的肩膀。  
“八十七次，你却一次都没来找过我。”他注视着他，眼神亮闪闪的，但没有过多的责怪和质问。  
阿不思眼帘低垂，不敢看他，睫毛抖动着。  
“对不起。”他大概要嘲笑他了吧。  
“阿尔。”听到这个名字，阿不思再也绷不住了。他本能地想逃，挣开盖勒特的手躲到什么地方去——  
盖勒特没有阻拦，但他被一群呼啦啦飞出来的白鸟挡住了去路。那是些纸鸟，上面带有墨水写过的痕迹，来自于盖勒特敞开的外衣。  
“我也好不到哪里去。”盖勒特的声音在身后轻轻响起，“我的确给你写信了，隔天一封，但是从来没寄出去。”  
“盖尔！”阿不思跌进了盖勒特怀中。明明该是如此自然的事，为什么他们都迟迟没能迈出那一步呢？好在盖勒特还是比他勇敢，阿不思羞愧地想。  
他的怀抱还是这么熟悉和温暖，尤其是在雪后的平安夜。  
“你瘦了。”半晌，阿不思开口了。他靠在盖勒特胸前，注视着血誓瓶若隐若现的光芒。  
“你留了头发。”盖勒特扬起手，细腻地梳理他垂至肩膀的褐发。  
“我想你。”  
“我也是。”  
他们对视着，没有更多的语言和动作。  
“有什么想做的？”盖勒特笑了笑，“平安夜是很难得的。”  
“稍等我一会儿。”阿不思想了想说，“别偷看。”  
“可以。”盖勒特配合地闭上了眼睛。  
阿不思很快地翻找出他存记忆的瓶子，让那些记忆回到脑子里。他一下子感觉舒服多了。接着他换上了盖勒特送给他的礼服。  
“好了。”阿不思轻踮起脚，依次吻了盖勒特两只眼睛。  
他终于笑了，还是像夏天那样明媚。盖勒特一下子觉得，所有的路途艰辛、风餐露宿都是值得的。  
阿不思的脸浮上红晕：“你可以带我去滑冰吗，盖尔？”  
“当然。”  
老魔杖名不虚传，盖勒特觉得自己还没怎么使劲，一大片湖面就瞬间冻严了。  
阿不思的魔法也越加精妙，他给他们的鞋子加上了结实锋利又不失设计感的冰刀。  
“哈，阿尔，你偷偷练过！”盖勒特牵着阿不思一只手，看他自如地旋转。  
“那是，我是实践课的老师！”他快活地说，“业余还研究些动物什么的，比如说水鸟。”  
盖勒特闻言，心下一横，迅速地用冰刀划拨出一堆冰屑，然后把它们蹭到阿不思脸上。  
阿不思笑着躲闪着。  
“我才不是什么水鸟。”盖勒特气哼哼地说，“呼神护卫！”  
银雕从魔杖尖端振翅而出，在他们头顶盘旋。  
“它回来了！”阿不思兴奋地喊着。  
“是啊是啊，”盖勒特满不在乎地说，“被你念叨回来的。”他指了指血誓瓶的位置。  
“所以，”阿不思轻轻扶着盖勒特的腰，仰起头，“我们还是像从前一样吗……”  
“像从前？”盖勒特撇撇嘴，“当然不是了。”  
“噢……”阿不思有点失落。毕竟在隔了几个月、发生了这么多事之后，怎么可能完全一样呢？  
“我成年了。”盖勒特骄傲地说。  
阿不思发出了小小的惊叫。  
“你该早些说的，盖尔。我其实准备了礼物，在房间里。是块手表，就像所有巫师的成年礼物一样……”  
“手表？”盖勒特无奈地说，“谁会在乎手表呀！”  
阿不思瞬间一脸失望，盖勒特自觉失言——  
“阿尔，别误会……”盖勒特赶紧解释，“我的意思是，我成年了，这就意味着……结婚。”  
阿不思用手捂住了嘴。他好不容易重回笑意的眼睛此刻又充盈了泪水。  
“你瞧，这样我就不知该如何是好了。”盖勒特轻轻揽他入怀中。  
“结婚……这……太突然了……”阿不思结结巴巴的。  
“可是你妈妈都同意了。不是你告诉她，我是你的归宿吗？”盖勒特故意说。  
“我……可是……”阿不思涨红了脸，思维也被堵住了。  
“你不用着急回答我。”盖勒特放过了他，“咱们可以先度蜜月。”他坏笑了起来。  
“……什么？”  
“你还欠我一场旅行呢，阿尔！”他愤愤地说。  
的确是有这么回事儿。  
“路线什么的我都安排好啦！不许推脱，我知道你有假期。”盖勒特不给他任何拒绝的机会，“在那之后你再回答我。”  
阿不思晕晕乎乎地答应了。

“再之后呢，你还是打算去纽蒙迦德？”他们回到了阿不思的宿舍，挤在阿不思的小床上。  
“当然，‘为了更伟大的利益’。”盖勒特神气地说，“野心不大，你和天下。”  
阿不思哼了一声：“我要是不去呢？”  
“那就是我的问题了，我要是还比不上一所学校和一群毛孩子……”盖勒特嘴里发出啧啧声。  
“哈，你最好不要太高估你自己。”阿不思抱起了胸。  
“你想试一试吗？”盖勒特的左手缠上了阿不思的肩膀。  
“对了，”阿不思瞥到他手指上戴的复活石戒指，“这些圣器你是怎么弄来的？”  
终于还是到了这个环节，但是过程阿不思一定不会喜欢的。  
“它们的主人把它们当了。”盖勒特胡扯着，开始揉弄阿不思的下巴。  
“我不信。”阿不思毫无威慑力地用手指着他。  
“阿尔，行行好，咱们还有明天、后天、一辈子可以讲……”  
阿不思什么都好，就是话有点多。  
他们的魔杖交叠在床头柜上。以现在纠缠的形式来看，施无声无息咒将太过复杂繁琐。  
盖勒特只好亲自用嘴唇给阿不思禁言。


	6. 跨年

一周的旅行结束了。  
盖勒特斜躺在四柱床上，看着正忙活着收拾行李的阿不思。  
“阿尔，接下去你有什么打算？”他懒懒地发问。  
“当然是回去备课。”阿不思轻轻笑着，将魔杖伸进小皮箱里指了指，里面传出什么东西堆叠起来的声音。  
“我是说一会儿，一会儿！”盖勒特一下坐起来，抬手看了一眼阿不思新送他的手表，“还有半个钟头就新年了。”  
“外面就有派对，”阿不思朝门口瞄了一眼，“破釜酒吧的黄油啤酒可能没有三把扫帚好，但是火焰威士忌一级棒。”  
他们一停下说话，外面桌椅拖拉和话语声就会穿透过薄的门板钻进来。  
“陪我出去走走，阿尔，”盖勒特站起来，双手捧着阿不思的手肘，“戴上围巾。外面那些老家伙的气味让我窒息。”  
“听你的。”阿不思轻轻笑了，将皮箱搁置一边。

他们漫步在伦敦街头上，阿不思自然地挽着盖勒特的胳膊。  
“你瞧，根本没人会关注咱们。”  
“盖尔，新年要是你再敢拿这个点取笑我。”阿不思半开玩笑地警告他。盖勒特感觉到腰上被魔杖杵着。  
他稍稍愠怒的蓝眼睛在红金相间的围巾映衬下实在是可爱得过分。  
“好了，阿尔，别那么认真嘛。”盖勒特俯下去用额头碰了碰阿不思的，“你瞧这些无忧无虑的麻瓜，能看个烟花就兴奋成这样。”  
“新年的焰火的确是有不同意义的。”阿不思说，“它被赋予了希望、祝福，以及预示着一切美好的开端。”  
“教授、教授，”盖勒特怪声怪调地，“咱们今天还在放假，不讲课成吗？”  
“我教的，可是实践课！”阿不思愤愤地朝盖勒特脸上砸去一个雪球。但是雪球在离盖勒特鼻尖半寸的地方停下来了，散开像小星星一样闪着光垂下去，却并没有掉落。  
盖勒特把它变成了一捧白色的大胡子，粘在自己脸颊上。  
他装模作样地咳嗽着，还弯下了腰，沙哑着声音说：“年轻人，你居然这样对待上了年纪、可怜的我……”  
“没错，我甚至还能关你禁闭。”阿不思哈哈大笑。  
离新年还有十七分钟。

他们走在了泰晤士河边。  
“人的情感是共通的，不管巫师还是麻瓜。”阿不思开口道。  
河上为数不多、但灯火通明的游船经过，船上的人远远看到他们，便朝他们开心地挥手。阿不思也向他们挥手。  
盖勒特却好像只是在注意手表上的时间。  
“这我不反对。”盖勒特接话，“毕竟在离开你的这段日子，我好像并没能表现出比麻瓜更厉害一些的，克制力。”  
“盖尔，”阿不思手上紧抓了一下，眼里闪过一丝忧伤，“其实我也是。”  
“时间是个奇妙的东西，它能抚慰一些你本以为难以愈合的伤口。”盖勒特望向了远方。  
“不是这样的。”阿不思的声音有些颤抖，“我做了一切努力。但是记忆这东西，不是说抽离就抽离的，它是我的一部分。”  
“……真狠心呐。”盖勒特沉默片刻，轻轻地说。  
“对不起！”阿不思追到盖勒特面前，止住他继续前行，“但我一刻都没有忘记，一刻都没有。”  
“我知道，阿尔，”盖勒特温柔地托住他的后脑勺，抓起阿不思的一只手放在自己心口，“我一直都知道。”  
阿不思感觉到温暖，是血誓瓶的温度。  
离新年还有五分钟。

盖勒特似乎焦躁了起来，更频繁地看着手表。  
“你怎么了？”阿不思关心地问。  
“不想错过时间而已。”  
“在等烟花吗？听到声响自然就能看到了。”  
盖勒特好像没听进去。  
“给我指路。”他将魔杖放在手心上，看着它自动转了个方向。  
“那是哪儿？”  
“一个地方。”盖勒特简短地说，“差不多了，走！”  
他说着一把抱起阿不思，用力一挥魔杖，爆裂声。  
他们降落在一个圆形拱顶上，阿不思险些没站稳。盖勒特却像钉在那儿似的；没办法，谁让他像只鸟儿呢？  
“这里是……”阿不思仔细环顾了一下黑黢黢的四周，“格林威治天文台？”  
盖勒特点点头。  
“也不全是。”  
阿不思锁住了眉头。  
“难道你指的是，位于它地底下的巫师时间管理局？盖尔，时间的确令人着迷，但是我是不敢轻易尝试时间旅行的，时间转换器的使用规则非常严格，万一出错……我必须阻止你做危险的事情！”  
盖勒特却笑起来。  
“阿尔，你有时候就是想得太多。”他玩味地打量着疑惑的阿不思。  
“我们站在本初子午线上。”盖勒特挑明。  
“啊……”阿不思失声。  
“我们不妨，”盖勒特拥住了他，“从零开始。”  
他最后看了一眼表，时间掐得很完美。  
“欢迎来到二十世纪，Al Darling.”  
没等阿不思说话，盖勒特的嘴唇已经封住了他。  
烟火声在远处响起，绵延漫长犹如两个世纪。  
“我要的答案呢？”过了很久，阿不思在恍惚间撞上了盖勒特急切的眼神。  
“当然是，”阿不思微微低了下头，然后重新迎上他的目光，“我愿意。”


End file.
